<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Human by infernalstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824577">Only Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars'>infernalstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Fem!Neil, Femboy! Neil, M/M, Makeup, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Neil Josten in a skirt, Soft Neil Josten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Josten needs a little help taking care of himself sometimes. Andrew is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>someone requested this on my curious cat and i think it’s rather cute, though it is pretty short. either way i hope you enjoy!! 🥰</p><p>follow me on twitter: haikyuuhxll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil Josten has made the unfortunate habit of running himself into the ground. </p><p>He worries that if he has too much free time he’ll get too relaxed. Getting too relaxed leads to thinking too much. This results in running. He didn’t want to do that.</p><p>He promised Andrew he wouldn’t. Therefore, the less time to think equals less chance to relax and think and run. </p><p>He already knew he was far too relaxed. Too comfortable. </p><p>His current outfit was an indication of that. A black sweater and a pale blue pleated skirt. Not a practical outfit. Nothing about it showed signs of him running any time soon. He was so comfortable here. </p><p>He felt safe. </p><p>He wondered if the small voice in the back of his head would ever stop scolding him for being stupid. He wondered, too, why it sounded just like his mother.</p><p>Today was a Thursday. </p><p>On Thursdays, he was especially busy. So busy that Andrew wouldn’t let him train with Kevin because Neil was so tired by the end of the night. </p><p>He had practice early in the morning, then a couple classes back to back. He’d started up therapy with Bee after months of endless nightmares (“If she can help me sleep then I’m all for it!”). He barely had time for lunch before he had his lab for his statistics class and then time for an early dinner before his elective: film class. </p><p>He’d insisted that he take it because his friends constantly referenced movies he’d never heard of. He knew it was a dumb idea when he was already so busy on Thursdays. </p><p>Tonight’s movie was Jurassic Park. Neil has seen Nicky wear a shirt or two that said Jurassic Park but that's all he’d known about it before tonight. He ignored the fact that he had to write an essay about it by the end of the weekend.</p><p>He yawned, climbing up to the fourth floor. He made it to his room, laying down on the bed that him and Andrew shared. </p><p>He stretched, his whole body aching. He buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply because it smelled like Andrew. He was vaguely aware that he was probably getting makeup on the pillow, but he didn’t care.</p><p>He didn’t plan on it, but he must have fallen asleep. The next thing he knew, Andrew was kicking the bed frame, calling his name. </p><p>Neil grumbled an answer, but it wasn’t anything coherent. </p><p>“Is that--You got foundation on my pillow!” Andrew complained. </p><p>“Wha…?” Neil asked, still half asleep.</p><p>“Get off my pillow, go take off the makeup,” Andrew said, tugging on the pillow. </p><p>Neil pulled it toward him, rolling away. He whined quietly. Neil did not like being woken up. This was a prime example. By the time Andrew returned, he was nearly asleep again. </p><p>“Neil,” Andrew said, and Neil heard the familiar sound of makeup wipes opening. “Can I take off your makeup? You shouldn’t sleep with it on.”</p><p>Neil rolled onto his back, looking up at Andrew. “What?”</p><p>Andrew showed him the makeup wipe. “You’ve got a full face of makeup on. Allison will have your head if she finds out you went to bed with it. Can I take it off?”</p><p>Allison would throw a fit if she found out. She was the one who did his makeup in the first place. He’d accidentally walked in on a girls night and ended up with his nails painted and his makeup done. </p><p>He’d burst back into him and Andrew’s room, unsure of what happened. When he went to go wash the makeup off, he froze looking in the mirror. </p><p>The makeup changed his eyes. They didn’t belong to his father anymore. It didn’t feel like the world ending when he saw his reflection. </p><p>He proceeded to wash off the makeup and go to bed. The next day he sought out Allison and made her drive him to the store. She picked out the best of the best for him and even offered to pay. </p><p>Neil had been hesitant to wear it at first, specifically because he was unsure of Andrew’s reaction. His question was answered when Andrew found him sitting on the bathroom counter trying to figure out how to do winged eyeliner with Nicky. </p><p>Nicky kept trying to correct him which just resulted in useless bickering. Andrew had come into the bathroom and both of the men on the counter froze. </p><p>“Are you...wearing makeup?” Andrew asked, squinted at Neil. “Did Nicky do this?”</p><p>“I did it.”</p><p>“You did a shit job,” Andrew said, grabbing a makeup wipe. Nicky looked like he was trying not to laugh. </p><p>He helped Neil clean off his face and gave him two matching wings with minimum effort. He showed Neil how to do it by using Nicky as a model. To this day, Andrew still did his eyeliner after practice. </p><p>In the present Neil nodded, closing his eyes. Andrew was gentle and slow about the process. Neil was nearly falling asleep from the touch. He liked when Andrew did his makeup. He was surprisingly good at it.</p><p>A moment later, a blanket was pulled up over him. He curled into the warmth and looked up at Andrew. </p><p>“I’m sleeping in the spare bed tonight,” Andrew said, setting the makeup wipes on the desk next to the bed. </p><p>Neil distantly wondered if it was something he did. Then he realized that was silly. Andrew would have outright told him. </p><p>Neil simply nodded, letting him have his space. “I’ll be here if you need me.”</p><p>“Get some sleep, idiot.”</p><p>“Mm, your idiot,” Neil mumbled, curling up in the bed with Andrew’s pillow. </p><p>He got no response. </p><p>He didn’t need one. Neil knew he was Andrew’s</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>